Un tipo peculiar
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Era el mejor guardián de bretaña, fuerte, hábil y muy valiente, todos lo sabían y por ello les era difícil relacionar la palabra homosexual con un tipo como él. Cuando se hablaba de un tipo así, venía a la mente un amanerado, pero él era gay y estaba orgulloso de serlo. Las desgracias que le llovieron tras hacer publica su condición, solo le ayudaron a reforzar su posición.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Rojo**: peligro, guerra, energía, fortaleza, determinación, pasión, deseo y amor.

**Y aquí está otro reto que pensé que no terminaba... ¡Puff! Las vacaciones no son vacaciones cuando te comienzan a llover los problemas a lo bestia D:**

**En fin, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y al final comento un par de cositas, así ya no los distraigo más. **

* * *

**Un tipo peculiar**

—¡Eres un maricón! —el primer golpe le cayó de lleno en la cara, reventando el labio de un chico castaño.

Los demás miembros del equipo de Quidditch ni siquiera se movieron de su lugar. Richarson acababa de atacar al capitán Wood y todos sabían por qué. Tal vez era por ello que no querían intervenir, aún no procesaban de todo la noticia.

—¿Y tú quien demonios te crees? —contestó Oliver, devolviendo el golpe al suplente de su puesto en el Puddlemere United.

—¡Sé que no soy un marica! —respondió el chico, con una mezcla de furia y asco.

—A ver si esto te parece de marica —advirtió el capitán antes de atinarle un buen rodillazo en el estomago, Richarson se quedó sin aire y cayó de rodillas—. Siempre has sido un bruto, Anthony. Creído, impulsivo y encima haces las cosas mal —dijo con mucha seriedad.

—Al menos no soy una mujercita —insistió en atacar de forma despectiva.

El semblante de Oliver no cambió en lo absoluto.

—Esa '_mujercita_' es el capitán de nuestro equipo desde hace tres años y el mejor guardián que tiene el Reino Unido —intervino finalmente una de las pocas chicas que pertenecían al equipo, frunciendo el ceño y yendo a chacia donde estaba Wood.

—¿Ahora lo van a defender? —gruñó Anthony, frunciendo el ceño.

—Además, Oliver ha sido seleccionado para jugar con la selección nacional. Eso es más de lo que tú puedes decir —añadió otro de los presentes, imitando a su compañera para ir a ponerse a un lado de su capitán. Éste tan solo esbozó media sonrisa, agradecido por el apoyo.

—También gracias a él ganamos la Euro-Copa el año antepasado —les recordó el buscador titular del equipo, siguiendo a sus amigos.

—¿Y ustedes también lo van a apoyar? —gruñó Richarson mirando al resto.

Tanto titulares como reservas se miraron entre si, la noticia les había caído de golpe apenas unos minutos atrás. El Puddlemere United estaba entrenando, cuando Richarson había llegado con un ejemplar de El Profeta, uno en cuya primera plana había una foto de Oliver Wood recibiendo un beso otro hombre.

La foto no era muy reveladora, ambos chicos iban caminado lado a lado por el parque y con cierta rapidez, el otro chico se giraba para plantarle un rápido beso detrás de la oreja a Wood... o quizás le había susurrado algo y el angulo había jugado en contra. Fuese lo que fuera, la nota sugería fuertemente que el guardián del equipo nacional de Quidditch Ingles tenía '_orientaciones sexuales desviadas_' y cuando Richarson pidió explicaciones, la respuesta del castaño dio a entender que no solo era un mal intencionado rumor sobre su persona.

—La verdad, me siento algo incomodo —confesó uno de los reservas, haciendo una mueca.

—A mí me da igual —una de las golpeadoras se encogió de hombros—. Digo, me tomó por sorpresa, pero no me interesa mucho lo que Wood haga fuera del campo —añadió tras pensar un poco más.

—Yo estoy con Tony —dijo otro de los reservas, caminando hacia donde seguía tirado el suplente del guardián—. Personalmente, no me agrada la idea de que un pervertido sea nuestro capitán y menos que nos vaya a representar en el mundial —comentó, mirando mal a Oliver.

El silencio se volvió a hacer. La mayoría de ahí, especialmente los titulares, conocían a Wood desde hacía años y sabían que no había tipo más comprometido con el deporte que él. Oliver era duro a la hora de los entrenamientos, exigente y excesivo, pero comprobaba con hechos que todo era posible. El chico era fuerte, hábil y muy valiente, todos lo sabían y por ello lo respetaban, incluso antes de que se volviera capitán. Les era díficil relacionar la palabra homosexual con un tipo como él. Al habar de un gay lo que les venía a la mente era un tipo amanerado y algo odioso. Aún así, fuera o no fuera, no era asunto de ellos.

—Metete El Profeta por el culo, Anthony —habló uno de los titulares, poniendo su escoba a volar para montarse—. Aquí vinimos a entrenar, no a discutir la vida personal de nadie —dijo antes de emprender el vuelo y tomar su posición.

—A quien no le guste, se puede ir. A los demás les recuerdo que aún no atrapamos la Snitch para finalizar el entrenamiento —declaro Wood, imitando a su cazador estrella y tomando el vuelo.

Los dos golpeadores y el buscador que estaban de su lado le imitaron enseguida, siendo seguidos poco a poco por el resto del equipo, con excepción del que se había quedado junto con Richarson, haciendo malas caras y hablando de lo 'marica' que era Oliver por no negar lo que decía el periódico.

O-O-O

Cuando la practica terminó, ya se había metido el sol. Como de costumbre, los chicos y chicas se fueron a sus respectivos vestidores, menos Oliver. El capitán se quedó en el campo y tomó el ejemplar de diario que había causado polémica horas antes. Quizás debió de haber reaccionado diferente, negarlo hasta la muerte e ir a presentar una queja con la editorial, pero no solo tenía como prioridad el entrenamiento, sino que se había visto envuelto en un dilema moral.

—¿Pensando en alguna cuartada? —preguntó el cazador que le había ayudado a recuperar el orden, David Johnson.

—Nada de eso, D.J. —respondió el aludido, esbozando media sonrisa un tanto burlona—. Solo me asombra la imaginación que tienen... —quiso decir, pero fue interrumpido por la risa de su compañero.

—No tienes por qué aparentar tanto conmigo, Oli —intervino el otro chico, sentándose a su lado en las gradas—. Te conozco desde hace más de ocho años y sé que pocas cosas te importan casi tanto como el Quidditch —comentó sonriente.

—Vaya, ¿aun no me perdonas lo que pasó en la liga Irlandesa? —preguntó ya algo más relajado, casi divertido.

—"Mete esa pelota de frente aunque te rompan la escoba, ¡si O'Bryan atrapa la Snitch antes, estamos jodidos!" —dijo D.J. Imitando malamente la voz del otro chico—. El problema no son tus prioridades, sino que tienes la boca salada. De no ser por Elizabeth, me hubiera ido cincuenta metros de caída libre —gruñó, haciéndose el enojado. En realidad había sido un buen partido y en todo caso, él se la había jugado al seguir la 'sugerencia' de su capitán.

Ambos rieron enseguida al recordar la anécdota.

—No puedes quejarte mucho, te dejé saltarte dos entrenamientos después de eso —se excusó Wood, haciéndose el inocente. El otro rodó los ojos.

—Como sea. El punto es que la respuesta que le diste a Richarson delató que, como mínimo, es un tema importante para ti —expuso D.J.

—¡Joder! Sabía que tenía que reaccionar diferente —gruñó, imaginando los problemas que estaban por venirse a consecuencia de esa noticia y su falta de reacción. Arrugó el periódico con molestia y suspiró.

—Siempre he dicho que no piensas mucho antes de actuar —lo intentó molestar el cazador, al menos para subirle el animo, pero no funcionó—. Oli, no te atormentes con eso, ya escuchaste al equipo. Eres el mejor hombre que tenemos, no te vamos a quemar en una hoguera por la persona a la que decidas meterle la lengua hasta la garganta —le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

El castaño volvió a sonreír y le dio un buen golpe en el hombro a su amigo. Solían llevarse pesado, casi desde que él había entrado a las reservas del Puddlemere. En ese tiempo D.J. ya era titular y gracias a su apoyo, el joven recién salido de Hogwarts había tenido la oportunidad de que reconocieran su talento.

—En serio agradezco lo que dijeron, pero sabemos que las cosas no van a terminar aquí —analizó, echando la mirada hacia el cielo ya oscuro.

—Si lo que te preocupa es el director técnico, que sepas que somos capaces de hacer huelga para que no te joda —le animó.

—No es eso —la expresión de Oliver era una combinación entre el miedo y la preocupación.

—¿Que pasa Oli? Ni durante la final de la copa Europea te veías tan conmocionado —preguntó ya un poco más preocupado, pues no era normal que el ferviente capitán del equipo de River Piddle se viera tan decaído por algo, por lo general siempre andaba gritando y exigiendo soluciones a cualquier problema que se le presentara.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —respondió, dejando caer el papel arrugado para pasarse las manos por el cabello enmarañado, claro gesto de desesperación—. Hoy me la pasé aquí, pero la noticia ya le debe de haber dado vuelta a toda Bretaña. ¿Como piensas que va a reaccionar la gente? ¿Qué pensarán mis padres? ¿O como se sentirá Danny? —explicó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no quería imaginarlo.

—¿Danny? ¿El chico de la foto? —quiso saber el mayor, tomando la hoja de la noticia para observar bien la imagen.

—Si, él —informó sin darle mayor importancia.

El castaño estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Él era bueno creando jugadas, planeando estrategias de juego y dedicándose al Quidditch, de ahí en fuera las cosas eran diferentes. Con la excusa de que el deporte era más importante para él, Oliver jamás se preocupó por establecer una relación con nadie. Para empezar no era bueno con los sentimientos y para seguirla tenía ese '_problema_' con sus gustos. Sus padres le recordaban constantemente que ya tenía veintiséis años y que ellos querían nietos, ¿como romperles su sueño? Fácil, argumentar que quería ganar la copa del mundo para Inglaterra antes de casarse era una excusa con bases, pero después de esa noticia, ya no le creerían ni los buenos días.

El cazador pensó por un momento que, dadas las circunstancias, el tal Danny debía de estar en una situación similar a la de Oliver, pero no comentó nada. Su amigo se veía lo suficientemente afectado como para echar carga de conciencia a sus hombros.

—¡Hey! —gritó la golpeadora del equipo, una morena llamada Elizabeth Wyatt—. ¿Qué hacen aquí tan solos? No me digan que pronto nos darán la noticia de que son pareja —quiso bromear, pero solo recibió malas caras por parte de ambos chicos.

—No es gracioso, Elizabeth —le regañó D.J.

—Perdón —la aludida rodó los ojos y se enfocó luego en su capitán—. ¿Por qué tan triste, hombre? No es como si ser homosexual fuera algo de otro planeta —argumentó, ligeramente inclinada para ver mejor a Oliver y con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de su cintura—. No entiendo por qué Anthony hizo tanto teatro, como si no se vieran cosas peores en nuestro mundo. ¡Los semi-humanos si son para traumarse! —chilló, fingiendo tener un escalofrío.

—Suenas como la vieja y difunta bruja de Umbridge —le acusó el pelinegro, negando con la cabeza.

—Disculpa pero es verdad —se defendió, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Te has puesto imaginar lo que implica que un mago tenga hijos con un gigante, una veela o un hombre lobo? —preguntó con un claro puchero en su rostro—. ¡Anda! ¡Anda, imaginadlo! —insistió.

Para esas alturas, el castaño había comenzado a sonreír un poco por la actitud de la chica y la cómica expresión del otro chico.

—¿Y para qué me querría imaginar semejantes cosas? —se defendió, sacudiendo la cabeza como para apartar las imágenes.

—Para que veas que hay cosas que si traumatizan y no ñoñerías —la morena levantó la barbilla orgullosa, declarándose ganadora de la pequeña discusión.

—Eso depende de cada quien. Si le preguntaras a Marshall, él te diría que la verdadera aberración es que un mago se meta con un muggle —declaró a su favor el mayor de los tres presentes, gruñendo por lo bajo al recordar lo fastidiosos que eran los puristas con él por ser de nacido de muggles.

—¿Ves? Mayor razón para no preocuparse, Wood —la chica le sonrió a Oliver—. Con nigromantes queriendo apoderarse del mundo, criaturas peligrosas que nos ven como desayuno y magos o brujas que ya se deschavetaron, ¿en serio crees que otra guerra se va a desatar solo porque te gustan los hombres?

—Está loca, pero tiene un punto —apoyó D.J.—. Se necesita más para impactar a la sociedad.

El joven se relajó un poco con esas palabras de apoyo. Aunque no eran consuelo en su vida personal, al menos esperaba no tener que preocuparse con que lo estuvieran señalando en la calle o algo por el estilo, ya era ganancia.

—Aún así... no se me antoja ir a casa —suspiró el castaño, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y estiraba un poco pues los músculos comenzaban a enfriarse y el cansancio se resentía.

—No vayas, ¡vayámonos de fiesta! —declaró entusiasta Elizabeth.

—¿Fiesta? —Oliver enarcó una ceja—. Os dije que mañana los quiero aquí a las siete para entrenar, ¡este año no vamos a perder ni a empatar con los Ballycastle Bats! —declaró con ese aire un tanto maniático que lo caracterizaba cuando de Quidditch se trataba.

—Por eso digo que no —la chica decidió hacerse la loca.

—Mejor nos vamos ya, hay que descansar —intervino el cazador—. No sea que se le ocurra que necesitamos entrenar también de noche —murmuró por lo bajo, dándole un pequeño empujón a la golpeadora.

—Si, eso —asintió la morena—. Pero en serio, animate, Wood —le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su capitán, para después marcharse con D.J.

Oliver por su parte se quedó un rato más mirando el cielo en el campo desierto. La charla con sus amigos lo había calmado un poco, pero seguía sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil enfrentar la situación.

O-O-O

Como no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, el chico terminó yendo a su casa. La residencia de los Wood se encontraba en una villa mágica de Dorset, Inglaterra. No era la gran mansión como la de las familias pudientes de los magos, pero era justo decir que Oliver había crecido con uno que otro lujo.

—Aquí vamos —tomó aire para armarse de valor.

Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas pese a que ya era considerablemente tarde. Lo estaban esperando, lo sabía.

El rechinar del portón al abrirse le hizo temblar. Se sentía igual que cuando había perdido la copa con el equipo de Gryffindor. Los de Slytherin le habían metido quinientos tantos en una sola hora y él juraba que al año siguiente no lo iban a dejar jugar por su incompetencia. La idea de decepcionar a sus padres, lo había hecho echarse a llorar en aquella ocasión y en esos momentos lo inquietaba demasiado. ¿Como justificarse?

Caminó hasta la entrada y de su mochila deportiva sacó las llaves. Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió y dejó ver a su madre detrás.

_¡Paf!_ Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la cachetada le cruzó el rostro y después de ello se quedó inmóvil. Era la primera vez que su madre le golpeaba, hasta donde él podía recordar.

—¡Dime que no es verdad, Oliver! —exigió la mujer de frondosa castaña, aunque llena de canas.

El chico en cuestión seguía sin hacer nada. Toda la tranquilidad que pudo haber reunido en la charla con D.J. y Elizabeth, se acababa de ir a un agujero negro en un parpadear. Había sido un error pensar que las cosas saldrían bien. Sus padres, si bien no podían ser puristas tan solo porque dos de sus abuelos eran muggles, eran muy conservadores y rectos en casi todos los aspectos. Las normas sociales y los valores eran muy importantes para ellos.

—Habla, Oliver —ahora fue su padre quien habló, apareciendo detrás de su esposa, sosteniendo en alto la primera plana del diario más conocido en Bretaña.

—¿Qué es eso de andas saliendo con un hombre? —preguntó la señora Wood, apretando los labios con mucha fuerza.

El aludido siguió en silencio, mirando a sus progenitores con verdadero terror. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? No lo sabía. Debió de haberse preparado más para el encuentro. Debió de haber practicado sus mentiras antes de llegar ahí, porque siempre había sido malo al pretender cosas que no eran.

Al sentirse acorralado, el joven retrocedió y por mero reflejo atinó a sacar su varita para crear una barrera de protección antes de que su padre se abalanzara sobre él. Oliver sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un segundo y luego comenzaba a latir con más fuerzas que antes.

—¡Oliver! ¿Qué significa todo esto? —gritó su padre, golpeando la barra con un puño y luego sacar su propia varita para deshacer el sortilegio.

El joven retrocedió un par de pasos más. No se quedó a ver lo que hacía su padre, terminó girando sobre su eje y salió disparado en dirección opuesta. Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, agradeció la buena condición que tenía, pues atinó a alejarse lo suficiente sin perder el aliento. Se había salido de la villa y obviamente no podía volver. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Se revisó los bolsillos de la chaqueta y el pantalón, traía un poco de dinero encima, eso era bueno porque Gringotts estaba cerrado. Quizás podría ir al callejón Diagon y encontrar refugio en el Caldero Chorreante. La idea se le antojaba, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dar la cara en publico. Si así había reaccionado su familia, no quería averiguar que tipo de reacción tendrían los que ni lo conocían.

Tal vez podría ir con Danny. El chico tenía un apartamento en Inglaterra, donde vivía solo ya que su familia era de Escocia pero como él trabajaba en San Mungo se había mudado para estar cerca. Tenía veinticinco años y era Medimago especializado en los accidentes provocados por artefactos. Él había conocido a Danny ahí, cuando llegó inconsciente después de su escoba perdiera el control y se estrellara con uno de los aros de anotación, en el partido contra los Falmouth Falcons.

O-O-O

—¡Ya voy! —avisó una voz masculina detrás de una puerta.

Usando la aparición, Oiver había terminado por ir al departamento de Danny y ahora tocaba la puerta con sutileza. No sabía que tan errada podía estar su decisión, pero apenas observó al sonriente rubio en el umbral, recibiéndolo, supo que no se había equivocado. Al menos con Daniel Karbowski podía sincerarse.

—Hey —dijo el castaño, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza a forma de saludo.

El otro chico enarcó una ceja, luciendo algo ingenuo por un momento. Obviamente no esperaba que él apareciera en su apartamento a esas horas de la noche.

—Pasa —terminó por invitarlo, abriendo paso y cerrando la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron dentro—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —ofreció al tiempo que caminaban hacia el livingroom.

—Algo de agua no me mataría —pidió el jugador de Quidditch, dejando sus pertenecías en el suelo, a un lado uno de los sofás.

—¡Atrapa! —advirtió el otro, lanzando la botella de agua desde la cocina, pasando por encima de la barra que dividía un lugar del otro.

—Sabes que no se me escapa ninguna —alardeó, cachando la botella y abriéndola para dar el primer trago.

—Lo sé y me alegra que no tuvieras que saltar por la ventana —lo molestó, caminando hasta la sala y tomando asiento muy tranquilamente.

Por un rato ambos chicos se mostraron relajados, como de costumbre, como si nada estuviera pasando. Bromearon un poco más y comentaron unas cuantas cosas sobre el Quidditch, hasta que el tema salió a flote. Obviamente que Danny ya también había visto los encabezados y agregó que la noticia había sido también publicada por 'Corazón de Bruja' y 'Noticias Burbujeantes'.

—Me imagino que ya todo mundo debe saber —dijo Oliver, suspirando y clavando sus ojos en el suelo.

—Lo siento mucho —el par de esmeraldas miraron al castaño con melancolía—. No debí hacer semejante cosa en publico —se reprendió, con la frustración pintada en su rostro. Desde que había visto al otro chico en su portal, intentaba pensar en la forma de ayudarlo a limpiar su reputación.

—No es tu culpa —le intentó tranquilizar Wood—. Al final de cuentas, tarde que temprano se tenía que saber —se auto-consoló.

—Pero por como me dices que te trataron tus padres... —murmuró por lo bajo Danny—. Además de en un mes te vas a entrenar con el equipo nacional. No era el mejor momento para que todo Reino Unido se enterara —comentó, quedándose pensativo—. ¡Ah! ¡Carajo! Ni Morgana la hubiera liado tanto —resopló molesto consigo mismo al no encontrar soluciones.

El castaño se le quedó mirando y jugando con la botella medio vacía en sus manos. Desde que se habían conocido, le había gustado esa actitud cambiante. Danny era por lo general muy calmado, pero se emocionaba, enojaba o apasionaba con facilidad, lo había descubierto el día en el que lo había petrificado para devolverlo a su cama en el hospital, ya que él pensaba en ir a hacer su rutina matutina de ejercicios y "_regresar luego_."

—Ya olvidalo, entre más lo piensas, más te das cuenta que no hay mucho que hacer —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y si lo niegas? —sugirió algo serio, pese a que en sus ojos se notaba una pizca de duda por sus propias palabras.

Por supuesto que Oliver había considerado la opción en más de una ocasión a lo largo del día, pero más allá de ser un mal mentiroso, no lo consideraba correcto ni justo para los dos. Pese a que ambos tenían poco de ser pareja y habían acordado mantener un bajo perfil, algo le decía que todo se iría en picada si se ponía en esa posición y él de verdad quería que la relación funcionara.

—No podría —admitió el chico, descartando la idea por quinta o tal vez sexta vez. Era la salida más fácil, pero no era lo que quería.

—Vamos, Oliver. Si te causa tantos problemas y te impide incluso jugar, una pequeña mentira no matará a nadie —insistió pese a su propio orgullo.

El capitán del Puddlemere United se olvidaba de repente que su chico había salido de Slytherin y tenía una que otra maña muy arraigada. Sin embargo, esa era otra cosa que le gustaba de él, contando el hecho de que Daniel era hijo de muggles. Las peculiaridades del rubio le resultaban interesantes, nunca se había topado con alguien como él y por ello no quería dejarlo ir tan fácil.

—Serás idiota —le regañó por la insistencia, lanzándole uno de los cojines de forma juguetona—. ¿Y no querrás que también me declare homofobico? —espetó sarcástico pero con buen humor.

El otro chico rió un poco, con el cojín en sus manos.

—Eso me gano por pensar primero en tus intereses —rezongó haciendo una mueca, para luego buscar con la vista el control remoto de la televisión y prenderla. Ya la conversación no iba a ningún lado, lo mejor que podían hacer era distraerse un poco para luego pensar con claridad.

—Oh, ¿ya empezó el mundial Muggle? —preguntó Oliver, dejando el tema importante de lado y mirando la pantalla de plasma donde se veían repeticiones de partidos de aquel deporte que tanto apasionaba a los seres no-magicos y a alguno otro de la comunidad mágica.

—Si, están apenas en la etapa de grupos —contestó el otro chico al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. Inglaterra quedó en el grupo C, junto con Holanda —informó—. Espero que los dos pasen a octavas de final, aunque me temo que el que quede como líder de Grupo se enfrentará a Brasil y esos ya le están dando una arrastrada a todos los de su grupo —comentó emocionado.

El deporte era algo que apasionaba a ambos chicos a niveles que no muchas personas podían entender.

—Agradezco que los jugadores de Quidditch de Brasil no jueguen como los futbolistas —dijo el castaño sin despegar sus ojos de la televisión—. ¡Auch! —exclamó al ver la repetición de una jugada donde parecía que un Español le daba un golpe en la entrepierna a un Argentino, obviamente había sido falta con toda la intención—. Bah, se quejan de nada —añadió despectivo tras el exagerado comentario del presentador.

—¿Lo dices porque los jugadores de Quidditch medio se matan? —lo molestó—. Gracias a Merlín en el fútbol son más estrictos con las reglas, que ustedes sean masoquistas es otra cosa —agregó, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza como si fuera un perrito.

—Se nota que nunca has visto un partido con Marshall —dijo a su defensa, luego pensó por un segundo y añadió:— posiblemente porque nos lo han suspendido tantas veces que es casi imposible conseguir que juegue —analizó con una mueca.

Danny rió entre dientes, ese tal Marshall tenía fama de batear las bludgers directamente hacia sus oponentes y sin misericordia. En su último juego había noqueado a la guardiana de las Holyhead Harpies, pero fuera de eso era bueno, veloz y ágil.

—En fin —el rubio se encogió de hombros—. Voy a comprar una pizza para cenar y algo de cerveza. ¿Por qué no te metes a bañar mientras? —dijo al tiempo que se apartaba e iba por el casco y llaves de su moto.

—¿No prefieres que te acompañe? —Oliver volteó a verlo, pero el aludido negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me voy a tardar. La pizzeria y la gasolinera están cerca, además debes de estar cansado —argumentó con amabilidad y una sonrisa.

—Vale, aquí te espero —aceptó resignado, aunque Danny tenía razón en lo de que estaba molido por el entrenamiento.

—Toma algo de ropa, aunque puede que te quede chica —le ofreció, aunque se notaba un tono un tanto burlón en su forma de hablar.

—¿Me estás llamando gordo? —se quejó el castaño, divertido y lanzandole un cojinazo que chocó contra la puerta cerrada.

—¡Ya vengo! —le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta y se pudo escuchar como los pasos se alejaban.

Wood se quedó unos minutos más viendo el programa de fútbol. Le gustaba sacar una que otra idea de las jugadas de ese deporte para incorporarlas al Quiddich, aunque la mayoría de sus experimentos siempre terminaba con los huesos rotos de alguien. Finalmente, el Inglés se dirigió al cuarto de baño, dejando la tele prendida para tener algo de ruido de fondo. No le tomó más de quince minutos refrescarse y deshacerse del pegajoso sudor de su cuerpo. Cuando se salió de bañar, tomó ropa de Daniel, comprobando que efectivamente ésta le quedaba ajustada por culpa de su complexión más gruesa y algo musculosa.

Volvió a la sala y se echó en el mismo sofá de antes para continuar viendo el fútbol. Pasó medía hora, luego una, después dos y cuando el reloj comenzaba a marcar las once, Oliver ya estaba realmente preocupado. Danny había dicho que no se tardaría mucho, pero ya habían pasado tres horas desde que el rubio medimago había salido del departamento y cuando él había intentado llamarle al celular, usando el teléfono fijo, descubrió que el chico lo había dejado abandonado en la barra de la cocina.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —masculló, cogió su chaqueta deportiva, así como su varita y el celular y luego salió del lugar, para ir a buscar a su pareja.

Hasta donde él sabía, había tres locales que vendían Pizza cerca del edificio donde vivía el escoses. Decidió ir al más cercano y preguntar por él, pero la dependiente que tomaba las ordenes no solo se limitó a decirle que no sabía nada, sino que encima intentó coquetear con él. Vaya forma de ponerlo todavía de peor humor. Se marchó de ahí diciendo en voz alta algo sobre las prioridades y la falta de ética. No, no se mordió la lengua.

Para su desgracia el segundo establecimiento que conocía estaba cerrado, pero cuando estaba por llegar al tercer local, notó que en estacionamiento se encontraba la moto de Danny. El alma le regresó al cuerpo por unos minutos hasta que habló con el dependiente de ahí, un ya mayor de edad, gordo y barbudo.

—Vino hace unas horas a ordenar una pieza con todo —le informó el tipo, confirmando que el rubio había estado ahí—, pero cuando le dije que su orden se tardaría treinta minutos, dijo que iría a comprar cerveza pero ya no regresó —comentó, señalando con la cabeza la pizza abandonada en el mostrador, cuya recibo ya pagado tenía escrito el nombre de quien la recogería "Daniel."

—¡Maldición! —golpeó el mostrador con ambas manos en su frustración. El otro tipo lo miró mal, pero se compadeció un poco.

—Me imagino que debió de ir a comprar cerveza a la gasolinera que está a dos cuadras a la vuelta de la esquina, quizás ahí te puedan dar más información muchacho —le animó al no saber que más decir y esperando que éste no se fuera a poner violento, histérico o algo, ya tenía malas experiencias con esos tipos.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo Oliver antes de soltar un suspiro y salir.

A paso de trote, no perdió tiempo en ir a la famosa gasolinera fiera determinación. ¿Por qué Danny abría dejado su moto abandonada? Podía asumir que para hacer algo de tiempo, el rubio había preferido caminar hasta la tienda, pero eso seguía sin explicar el por qué no había vuelto. Apenas entró, los dos tipos llenos de tatuajes que leían revistas detrás del mostrador, lo miraron de forma sospechosa.

—¡Oh! Si, si lo recuerdo —admitió el tipo de tez oscura, después de que Wood les explicara por que estaba ahí y había entrado corriendo—. Compró un doce de cervezas y un chocolate —hizo memoria—, se marchó caminando muy tranquilo.

—No vimos que nada extraño pasara —aportó el otro tipo, mirando por las enormes ventanas de cristal. Había mucha visibilidad ya que los que ahí estaban también tenían que cuidar las pompas de gasolina.

—¡Merlín! —exclamó con impotencia, ignorando la mirada extraña que le dedicaron los otros dos hombres—. ¿No saben hacia donde se fue o algo? En serio que ya estoy preocupado —pidió casi con suplica en sus palabras—. No volvió al departamento y dejó su moto abandonada en otro lugar donde tampoco saben que fue de él —explicó para que se entendiera que la situación se estaba complicando de mala manera.

—Pues no es como si pusiéramos mucha atención en eso, ¿sabes? —dijo de forma brusca el que estaba rapado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Meh, igual si te esperas te puedo decir hacia donde se fue —ofreció con algo más de compasión el otro moreno.

—Claro, claro —aceptó enseguida el mago.

—Dame unos cinco minutos, ahí vuelto —dijo y se levantó de su lugar para irse por una puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador.

—Va a revisar las cintas de seguridad —le informó el otro dependiente con cierta apatía. Oliver ni siquiera se preguntó el por qué de la hostilidad, su mente solo estaba ocupada por Danny y lo que podía haber sido de él.

Pasaron poco más de los cinco minutos que le habían pedido que esperara, pero al final el tipo había salido de nuevo por aquella puerta. El mago le miró expectante y al notar la expresión en aquel rostro redondo, sintió que algo no andaba bien. El tipo se subió un poco los pantalones antes de comenzar a caminar, se notaba que le quedaba un poco más grande de lo que debía ser. Se aproximó hasta donde estaba la puertecilla para entrar detrás del mostrador y le quitó el pasador.

—Ven a ver esto —pidió el tipo, ignorando que su compañero de trabajo no se veía muy feliz con lo que pasaba.

—Si —Wood ni siquiera dudó y siguió al dependiente hasta la sala trasera, donde se podían ver varias televisiones con sus respectivas vídeo-caseteras que iban grabando las imágenes que capturaban y transmitían las cámaras de seguridad.

El chico miró como el moreno apretaba un botón, la imagen se volvía algo borrosa por la rapidez con la que corría la cinta y luego al aplanar otro botón, se apreciaba como alguien, que parecía ser Danny, salía del local con una bolsa en la mano.

—¿Es él? —preguntó el dependiente y Oliver asintió—. Pon mucha atención entonces —le advirtió, señalando un lado de la pantalla donde la cámara comenzaba a perder angulo de visibilidad.

En la grabación se apreciaba como el rubio caminaba hacia la banqueta, mientras jugueteaba con las llaves en su otra mano. Sin embargo, antes de caer al punto ciego y tomar la ruta de vuelta hacia la pizzeria, se podía ver que un tipo se interponía en el camino de Danny. El tipo no se veía por el angulo, pero se notaba que estaban hablando y la forma en la que ese imbécil tomaba al rubio por el brazo y lo hacía caminar hacia el lado contrario, provocó que Oliver apretara los puños con fuerza. Ambos pasaban en frente de cámara, dirigiéndose en dirección contraria a la que debería de haber tomado Danny y por culpa del angulo, no se podía apreciar bien quien era la otra persona que prácticamente se llevaba a la fuerza a su pareja. Lo único que pudo distinguir Wood, fue que el otro llevaba una varita con empuñadura ovalada y muy disimuladamente le apuntaba el costado al otro chico.

—¡No puede ser! —gruñó con rabia contenida. Tenía que haber sido un mago y eso le complicaba más las cosas.

—Si necesitas la grabación por algo de la policía y así, no dudes en venir y preguntar por mí. Me llamo Michael —se limitó a decir el otro tipo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al joven—. ¿Quieres volverla ver? —ofreció ya que el chico no se movía ni decía nada.

—No, no. Está bien —racionó y negó con la cabeza—. Muchas gracias por todo —inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillo, salió del local tal cual como había entrado. Aunque era tonto pensarlo, nada perdía con ir a ver si aun les encontraba por aquella calle.

Tomó el mismo rumbo que habían tomado los dos chicos y comenzó a voltear hacia los lados en busca de cualquier pista que le pudiera decir donde encontrarlo. No había mucha gente en la calle pues ya era bastante tarde. Tan solo unos cuantos vagos que se encontraban fumando en la acera de enfrente. Oliver les miró, con la absurda convicción de que igual y uno de ellos podía ser el que se había llevado a Danny, pero ninguno de ellos parecía ser mago.

—¡¿Qué miras?! —le gritó uno de los tipos cuando sus miradas chocaron. Era obvio que estaba buscando comenzar una pelea.

El jugador de Quidditch ni siquiera contestó, siguió su camino por la solitaria calle, mirando en todas direcciones. Pasaron varios minutos que a Oliver le parecieron horas y cuando estaba ya por resignarse e ir a pedir ayuda a D.J., la sangre se le evaporó y las entrañas se le quemaron cuando reconoció la ropa de lo podía pasar desapercibido como vagabundo tirado a un lado del contenedor de basura de un callejón. Con extremo temor se aproximó al cuerpo que no se movía y contempló con horror el rostro maltratado del rubio. Ese era Daniel Karbowski, inconsciente y empapado en sangre.

—¡Danny! —exclamó a todo pulmón, temiendo lo peor al ver al chico en esas condiciones.

El ligero movimiento que causaba la respiración le indicaba que el medimago seguía vivo, la interrogante era cuanto más podía resistir en ese estado. Tenía varios cortes hechos a lo bestia en el cuerpo, como si una espada lo hubiera usado de alfiletero. Se veía más pálido de lo normal y como siguiera perdiendo sangre, era cuestión de minutos que dejara de latir su corazón.

Oliver no se lo pensó dos veces. Un muggle hubiera llamado con desesperación a la policía y a una ambulancia, él en cambio se agachó a abrazar al chico para poder usar la aparición. En menos de un parpadear se encontró en la sala de emergencias de San Mungo, pidiendo ayuda con toda la fuerza que sus cuerdas vocales le permitían. Dos sanadoras no tardaron en aparecer y hacer lo que estaba a su alcance. Desafortunadamente, la política del hospital mágico no le permitió estar cerca de Danny mientras lo curaban y el joven castaño se tuvo que ir a esperar a la cafetería.

—Señor Wood —llamó una de las sanadoras que de emergencias.

—¿Si? —el aludido volteó a verla, con una taza de café en las manos.

—El señor Karbowski ya se encuentra un poco mejor, aunque parece que le quedarán cicatrices, ya está estable —informó tranquila—. Sus heridas han sido sanadas completamente, no parece que fueran hechas por algún artefacto extraño o maldito, ni por ningún hechizo. Así que no hay que temer de efectos colaterales, como que se vuelvan a abrir o que le hayan envenenado —explicó ante la mirada cansada y expectante del joven—. Lo que si hay que notar es que... que... Daniel perdió mucha sangre y aunque le demos pociones, tardará varios días en volver a la normalidad —murmuró con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras.

Oliver no se sorprendió, era muy posible que la chica conociera a Danny, finalmente él trabaja en ese lugar.

—¿Ya puedo verlo? —fue todo lo que preguntó el castaño, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero hasta que lo pasemos a una habitación en la primera planta no se le permiten las visitas —dijo con una mueca en los labios—. Debería de ir a descansar, señor Wood —sugirió, pero sonó más bien como si lo estuviera corriendo.

—No tengo a donde ir —respondió muy quitado de la pena y tomando algo más de su café.

—Como quiera —se encogió de hombros con un gesto muy despectivo.

Con eso se retiró ya sin decir nada más, dejando a Oliver mirando la taza. La noche o mas bien, madrugada iba a ser larga. De entrada, sabía que podía ir dando por perdido el entrenamiento matutino que había planeado para el equipo, pues él no iba a abandonar aquel hospital hasta que pudiese ver a Danny.

¡Joder! Daniel era tan importante para él y lo quería tanto, mucho más que al Quidditch y eso ya era mucho decir viniendo de su persona. El terror lo invadía al pensar que pudo haberse tardado más y no encontrarlo a tiempo, así como la furia lo recorría al imaginar que sea quien fuese que hubiera agredido a Danny, estaba relacionado con el maldito articulo sobre su homosexualidad. ¡Vamos! No todos los días un mago va a los suburbios muggles a atacarte y medio matarte sin razón aparente. Aun no tenía pruebas pero lo iba a comprobar y se iba a vengar.

Resultaba difícil pensar que no habían pasado ni siquiera veinticuatro horas desde el lanzamiento de la noticia y los problemas ya le habían llovido por montón. Lo peor del caso es que apenas estaban comenzado las cosas, todavía se estaban por ver venir varios conflictos más. Aún debía de enfrentar a sus padres y averiguar lo que pensaba la directiva deportiva, sin contar los constantes desprecios que iba a estar recibiendo sin justificación, como los de Anthony y esa chica a la que ni siquiera conocía.

Nadie había dicho que ser una figura publica y homosexual era fácil, pero nadie tampoco hubiera advertido que le iba a ser tan pesado sobrellevar las cosas. Sin embargo, no estaba en su naturaleza echarse para atrás y huir de los problemas. Más que antes pensaba en no negar la noticia, sino que por el contrario, declarar abiertamente que era verdad. Aunque le costara el puesto de capitán y el boleto al mundial, iba a dejar muy claro que no se avergonzaba de ser quien era, que le gustaban los hombres ¡¿y qué?! Eso no lo hacía menos hombre a él.

¡Les iba demostrar a todos que él no era un puñetero cobarde! Resultaba estúpido que en pleno siglo veintiuno y con todo lo que se había estado viviendo en los últimos años, la comunidad mágica se mostraran de mente tan cerrada.

—Mañana hablaré con Hermione... —se dijo a si mismo, pensando que no había mejor persona que le ayudara con la causa de comenzar con una iniciativa a favor de los homosexuales. Si iba a hacer algo al respecto, iba a ir con todo.

Él siempre se la jugaba de todo o nada. En su filosofía no existían los intentos, o hacías las cosas bien o mejor no las hacías, así de simple. Él era gay y estaba orgulloso de serlo. Con la misma pasión con la que peleaba para ganar los partidos de Quidditch, estaba decidido a que las cosas cambiaran un poquito más a favor de aquellos que eran como él.

* * *

**¿Y que tal? ¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Insultos? ¿Crucios? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo?**

**La verdad que en un principio pensé en decir varias cosas, pero como de costumbre voy contra reloj. ¡Necesito internet en mi casa o me volveré loca! Ejem, dejando eso de lado, espero que al menos mi color se viera reflejado en la trama de la historia. Honestamente me hubiera ido de largo escribiendo más, porque me sumergí yo sola en mi historia y quería profundizar más en los personajes así como con las situaciones.**

**Mi personal opinión sobre la forma en la que la comunidad mágica ve a los homosexuales es muy parecida a la de Elizabeth, creo que ya al menos han de pensar que si son de la misma especie es ganancia y en todo caso hay mayores para preocuparse, pero como en todo, no faltará quien sobrereaccione (como los puristas u homofobicos).**

**Quien me conozca muy bien, sabrá que ha sido un reto personal escribir un fic de este genero, pero sorpresivamente lo disfruté. **

**Espero que ustedes también lo disfrutara y nos leemos pronto ^^**


End file.
